propositos
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: todos nos proponemos cosas para el nuevo año, pero Alfred solo quiere a Arthur, como todos los años, pero su falta de decisión se lo impedirá una vez mas?- usuk, algo que no es lemon pero si relaciones, y nada mas.


Hetalia no me pertenece ni los personajes, advertencia, bueno, pues si hay relación USUK si hay relación sexual, pero no es lemon ni nada así súper genial, esto es para el año nuevo, aunque aun falta mucho -.-U

Pero se me ocurrió y pues lo subo antes de que se me olvide, después de esto no actualizare hasta el próximo año, así que felices fiestas y todo eso!

Feliz año nuevo

Esas palabras se repiten continuamente, vemos llegar el amanecer, contamos hasta el nuevo año, en un cuenta regresiva para dar inicio a nuevos y tortuosos propósitos que casi nadie cumple, nos proponemos adelgazar, limpiar mas seguido, mejores notas en la escuela; pero seamos honestos quien realmente cumple sus propósitos?

yo, he de admitir no.

Me prometí, bueno me propuse ser mejor nación, mas liberal, cumplir mis deberes sin retrasos, adelgazar un poco, se bien que no lo necesito pero muchos no lo creen así, mas en fin etcétera. Ninguno de estos propósitos realmente se cumplió, pero lo que mas me duele no es eso, es mi falta de compromiso con un propósito en especial.

Todos los años esperamos juntos el año nuevo, esta Alemania con Italia que no deja de molestarlo y pedirle pasta, están Romano y España simple comiendo tomates, esta Francia viendo a que nación acosa, Rusia pidiéndole a todos ser uno con él, China huyendo de Rusia y Corea, Bielorrusia acosando a su hermano, Ucrania con ese peculiar sonido que la sigue a todos lados, también esta mi vecino México, están todos hasta mi hermano cuyo nombre no recuerdo; pero de entre todos ellos solo hay alguien que asalta mi mirada y desvía mis ideas, que se apodera de mis pensamientos, todo lo que soy es para él.

Mi propósito que repito año con año y que nunca cumplo, es simple y a la vez imposible para mi; es mi primer y deseado primer propósito del año, ese que solo se puede cumplir ese mismo día al dar las doce cuando todos en un suave toque rosan sus copas deseando un buen año y dando un brindis, acto seguido todos nos abrazamos, pidiendo lo mejor para nuestra nación y la de otros aunque sea hipócrita, todos se abrazan y sonríen…

Mi propósito, tan simple y deseado consiste en algo que los demás hacen y no le dan importancia, pero para mi es tan difícil. Este año, este año debo poder dar fin ha esto que mas bien parece tradición, este año cuando todos se abrasen por fin voy ha hacerlo.

10.. la cuenta regresiva inicio..9… cada segundo cuenta…..8…7…6…..5…..el momento se hacerca..4…..3…..ya casi…..2…..1..

Y todos gritan animados, incluyéndome.

"¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"

Ahora chocamos las copas sonreímos y tomamos un poco…. Todos comienzan la ronda de abrazos, se acercan unos a otros rosando sus cuerpos con una sonrisa, solo por estas fechas todos nos llevamos bien.

Y ahí esta, mi propósito otra vez….. no puedo, abrazo a Finlandia, abrazo a México, abrazo a Alemania, Italia, España, Suiza, Noruega, Holanda, Japón, Rusia, China, Turquía, Grecia, hasta abrazo a Francia….. es un desfile de naciones que cada vez me acerca mas a quien realmente me interesa, pero al estar ahí, frente a frente, solo… la sonrisa me sale natural aunque estoy nervioso; ¿cómo es posible que yo el gran Estados Unidos de América no pueda abrazar a Inglaterra?

Es simple, solo es simple… no puedo. Porque yo lo amo y estar frente a el después de todo lo que siempre nos decimos, de peleas tontas he insultos sin sentido, de lastimarnos mutuamente…. No puedo abrazarlo así nada mas. Mi propósito de todos los años, que año con año se ve frustrado por mi cobardía, por mi falta de decisión y el miedo que me ocasiona. Y es que me pregunto, ¿seremos amigos ahora? ¿Después de este abrazo me perdonaras? ¿Corresponderás mi abrazo y mis sentimientos de amor desenfrenado hacia ti? ¿O este año mi propósito se cumplirá y no habrá nada mas? ¿Seria mejor quedarme con la duda y no sufrir por el rechazo?

Ya estamos de frente, te miro fijamente y correspondes mi mirada como queriendo decir algo, sonrió bobamente, este año…. tampoco pude.

Te doy la espalda y me alejo como las demás veces, con una sonrisa pero roto por dentro.

Riendo escandalosamente me acerco a los demás, tal vez con tanto ruido no noten que hoy es mas triste que los demás años. La razón yo mismo la desconozco; mientras me alejo tu solo me miras partir, lo se por tu perfecto reflejo en el espejo que hay en la pared.

Entonces el se acerca y te abraza, no te niegas, supongo que es como con los demás, simple amistad y una felicitación por iniciar el año sin atentados. ¿¡Pero que es esto! El abrazo entre tú y Francia se profundiza, ¿por qué? Ahora lo que estaba roto esta destrozado, miles de pedazos que parecen no tener arreglo.

Por fin se sueltan, creo que ahora la tristeza en mi corazón es irá, porque no te tuve en mis brazos y aun así obtuve una negativa de tu parte, mis sentimientos que no te dije.. ¿Ahora nunca serán correspondidos?

Se retiran a otra habitación, siento enojo, pero ¿Por qué? La culpa es mía y lo se, al no declararte mis sentimientos deje el paso libre.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, mi primer propósito fallo, pero eso izo que diera origen a otro, uno falto de inocencia que daría por echo este mismo día aunque fuera en la madrugada.

Todos los años nuevos la gran mayoría de nosotros nos quedamos a dormir en la casa en la que se realiza la fiesta para recibir el nuevo año, esta vez para mi suerte se trata de la mía. Todos duermen ahora pues mañana comienza la jornada laboral, cada quien en su respectiva habitación, incluyéndote. Me deslizo con delicadeza para no dejar oír ni un rumor que te pueda alertar de mi visita, entro sigiloso a tus aposentos y ahí estas, descansando tranquilamente sin saber del peligro que te espera. Tus parpados están cerrados, duermes con la mirada hacia el techo, tu suave piel, tu cabello dulcemente despeinado, tus cejas, no hay parte de ti que no me guste y enloquezca. Me acerco mas acortando la distancia entre los dos, posicionándome suavemente sobre ti, sin apartar mi mirada, esperando a que esos hermosos ojos verdes hagan su aparición llena de sorpresa al mirarme tan cerca.

Entonces sucede, entran ha escena y tal como esperaba llenos de sorpresa; me miras fijamente sin decir nada, cuando al fin parece que tienes las palabras adecuadas me lanzo a ti de manera brusca y ciertamente algo desesperada, pues no es secreto que ansiaba poder probar tus labios, tenerlos y sentirlos con los míos, hago de esta intromisión a tu deliciosa cavidad algo mas profundo y con el deseo adornando cada movimiento de mi lengua, mientras pareces estar noqueado por la situación pues no haces ademan de apartarme.

Para terminar mi lengua roza tu labio superior y me retiro de tus suculentos labios, ahora nuestras miradas se unen nuevamente la tuya aun más confusa que antes. Me acerco a tu cuello y me poso sobre él, jugando con mi lengua, succionando un poco de tu delicada piel para dejar marcas mientras mis manos se deslizan bajo las cobijas para sentirte un poco mas y entonces me detengo.

No puedo comprender como es que llegue ha esto, hasta apenas unas horas no podía ni abrazarte y ahora secuestre tus labios y siento deseos de violarte, no comprendo, antes mi amor hacia ti era puro y casto y ahora te someto a mi enfermizo juego sin darte manera de escape. ¿Será que el verte tan cerca de Francia izo que algo en mi despertara? Me ensimismo en mi razonamiento, pues aunque lo anhelo, no estoy seguro de poder corromperte, ¿Qué acaso no te he lastimado lo suficiente ya? Entonces algo cambia, un movimiento me saca de mis pensamientos y es que has reaccionado y lo que hiciste fue rodear mi cuello con tus brazos, atrayéndome cerca, mas cerca, un poco mas cerca y ahora eres tu quien me besa, ahora son tus labios sobre los míos deseosos de algo más salvaje, mas profundo. No se si soy yo y esto es un hermoso sueño o realmente eres tu quien me esta pidiendo sin palabra alguna hacerte mío. Ya sea cierto o sea mentira solo se que mi propósito de confesarte mis sentimientos se cumplió, tal vez no de la mera que yo esperaba, pero si de la mas satisfactoria; porque hoy que inicia un año nuevo lo inicio de la mejor manera, a tú lado y lleno de tu amor, sintiendo tus manos, tus besos, tu respiración agitada, y a su vez tu sientes algo similar, me sientes invadirte de muchas maneras diferentes, invado tu boca, invado tu cuerpo te acomodo y preparo para lo que ahora viene, inicio una nueva invasión hacia una parte mas intima de tu cuerpo, primero con delicadeza y ahora mas brusco, doy inicio a un movimiento que te llena de placer y algo de dolor que prontamente es dejado atrás para dar paso a nuestras voces entre cortadas que resuenan por toda la habitación, jadeantes sonidos no se hacen esperar, entonces pasa, sientes el calor de algo mas fluyendo dentro de ti, a su vez yo siento algo deslizarse por mi pecho desnudo.

Te miro, me miras y sonríes me abrazas y en un movimiento rozas nuevamente mis labios diciéndome de manera suculenta:

"feliz año nuevo"

si, lo se esta chafa U_U pero ni modo si hay alguien que me quiera escribir… ya saben dejar un review o como sea que se acriba, ya no me acuerdo, eso seria algo cool, pero si no bueno, yo entiendo, las historias que estoy disque haciendo, ya luego las actualizo si es que ha alguien le gustan, sale, ale fuera!


End file.
